


Connection

by vineeeaa



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ophelia isn't really in this, she's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vineeeaa/pseuds/vineeeaa
Summary: Lawless and Guildenstern bond over something small.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> A short request from one of my tumblrs.

Ever since Ophelia got married to the prince of a neighboring country, Lawless grew lonely. Ophelia's time was consumed with politics and Lawless was just there as her pet hedgehog.

He always had to stay in his hedgehog form when in the castle, but it was a pain to stay cramped up for so long. That’s why the servamp of greed had ran off to somewhere far enough where he could peacefully be in his human form.

He closed his eyes and outstretched his arms, before leaning back against a tree in the shade. The blonde would return to his eve soon, but right now all he wanted was to relax a little bit.

“So _this_ is where you ran off to.”

Startled, Lawless’s body jerked away from the tree and he stared at knight, before leaning back against the tree again.

“Did you really follow me here?” Lawless questioned, frowning.

“You don’t usually run off like that,” Guildenstern replied. “I’ve never seen you leave the princess alone.” Instead of leaving like Lawless thought he would, the subclass took a seat next to the servamp.

“What’s gotten into you?”

Lawless tigtly gripped the fabric on his pants and he kept silent. His gaze was on his fists and the extended silence made it clear that Lawless had no intentions of answering.

“Lawless,” Guildenstern tried once more.

Still nothing.

“I don’t like him.”

“Hm?” Guildenstern replied. Even with a helmet covering the subclasses’s face, Lawless could still tell the look on the man's face was a confused one. 

“Ophelia’s husband, the prince,” Lawless answered. He still didn’t look at the other male. “I don’t like him.”

Under the helmet, Guildenstern raised his eyebrows in realization and then sighed.

“I don’t like him either.”


End file.
